Hidden Hurt
by Angelbetu
Summary: The painful wounds of friendship really gives hard time to the bearer and especially when those wounds are hidden...A two shot...PURELY DUO
1. Chapter 1

**Ye Rahi aap sab ki treat...jiska aap sab ko intezaar tha...**

 **Basicallt story is an extension of the fabulous CID series Abhijeet ke Ateet Ka Raaz...**

 **This two shot short story is after the day when Abhijeet rejoines CID...**

 **In that series we have seen the pain of one side of the coin...this is about the other face of the same coin...**

 **Idea popped up in my mind when I saw AKAKR first and few starting episodes on Youtube...**

 **Hope you all will like my idea and execution...na bhi psnd aaye to bhi review kr dijiyega...pta to chlega na is chotu writer ko...**

* * *

 **Hidden Hurt**

* * *

Abhijeet is back after how many days he himself was not aware...

He was looking each and every thing keenly in the beaureu as all were out for having lunch and he is alone in the beaureu...

Few scenes flashbacked in his memory:p

 _Abhijeet maine aaj tak tumse kuch nahi manga hai(pause) aaj mangta hun..._

An earnest wet tone hammered on his ear drums...

 _Aisa mut kr mere bhai_

Abhijeet closed his eyes tightly which were earlier staring at that center table at which around a month ago his best buddy had said these lines to him...

He remind his own reply too which dipped him in shame:

 _Ye mai apne aap nahi kr rha hun Daya...Acp sahab or TUM..._

The way his brother asked as ' **MAI** ' heaved so many questions inside it...

Like his buddy want to ask what I have done...What's my fault...

Abhijeet jerked his head and move toward his desk...he sat on his chair,took a deep breathe and caress hand on his desk...not even a small particle of dust was visible on it or other stationeries lit a smile on his face...he reminded his convo with Freddy in the party after that mess...

 ** _Daya in smile while entering in the beaureu: are Sachin aaj tum lage hue ho desks ki saaf safai mein...Mohan nahi aaya kya..._**

 ** _Sachin in small smile: haan sir subh hi watchman k paas phone aaya uska...tabyt khrb h islie maine socha mai saaf kr deta hu_**

 ** _Daya: chalo mai bhi madad krwata hu_**

 ** _Sachin: are nahi nahi sir sab ho gya hai...(showing him his hands while putting the duster aside)...mai bas haath saaf kr k aata hoon..._**

 ** _Daya nodded and silently look at one desk when Sachin leaves_**

 ** _He come near thay desk with small steps and so many incidents of past 12 years popped up in his mind when they were laughing ,pulling each others leg,working together till late nights,chasing criminals and what not_**

 ** _He wiped out that tear which was peeking out from his eyes and grab a duster in order to clean that desk_**

 ** _The witnesses of that scene just wiped their tears or have a painful breathe and leave the one part of the soul ailing there to have some news about the other half_**

Are Abhijeet yahan akele kya kr rhe ho bhai...

Abhijeet turned his attention toward a man in his old fifties...his lips flashed a beautiful smile: Salunkhe sir...kuch nahi bus apni bewakoofiyan gin rha tha...

Salunkhe sir: dekho dost...ateet k tane bane gin ne baithoge to ginte hi reh jaoge...aaj me jeena seekho Abhijeet...yahi jindagi hai...

Abhijeet smile got deepned and he nod his head in affirmation...

Ateet k tane bane hi hume aaj me kiye jane wale actions k bare me btate hn Sir...

Both turned toward the source of voice which was coming from the door...

Voice continued: agr hum ateet ko peeche chod denge to aaj ko keise sambhalenge...kyun Abhijeet...aur sir aap smjha bhi kise rhe hain...humare Abhijeet ko to apne aaj se jada apne ateet mein dilchaspi hai...(low tone) aaj chahe koi apni jaan laga de ateet ko haawi hone se koi rok nahi skta...(pause)

Mai theek keh rha hoon na Abhijeet...

In a second both pair of eyes met each other where one pair of eyes were pleading the other one for forgiveness but the other one was blank having so many cracks...they were just lifeless...

Salunkhe sir touching his shoulder: Daya bacche...

Daya came out of his trance...his face was completely red due to pain...not external but it was an internal pain...where he was trying hard not to break down in front of that man...his own words are now becoming a hurdle...he was not able to show his feelings or anger because a day before he has assured his buddy...

 _Abhijeet tum mere dost ho...aur dost k lie sab kuch maaf_

He just gave a look to both of them and leave the place with fast steps...

Abhijeet felt a numb sensation in his legs...he shambled a bit and hurridely hold the table...

Salunkhe sir: Abhijeet ye Daya...

Abhijeet: sir...Daya...wo theek...Uski ankhein wo...

Salunkhe sir hold his hand and took him outside the beaureu premises...

Here Daya entered in the record room and lock it from inside: He attach his back from the door and slowly his knees move toward the floor and he just hide his face in his hands...

He himself don't know what is happening with him...he was so happy when he got his buddy back...he said that thing to him with full heart but now when he is completely back to him he was not able to cope up with the situation...he was confused...very much confused...

...

...

...

Abhijeet came back at home,threw his coat and sit on the sofa with thud...

He was feeling so much tired...still the morning scene was roaming infront of his eyes...those cracked eyes...that painful sigh taken by his buddy were haunting him to the core like he had lost his most beautiful relation...

He move back to his conversation with Dr. Salunkhe...

 **Abhijeet waqt do use thoda...hum sb ko buht dukh hua tha tumhare us rawiye se...sab hi tum pr buht nrz the...jo nahi tha wo bus ek Daya tha...jo shyd tumhare gusse ka sbse main target tha or wo hi tumhe sbse defend krta tha...jis se tumhari image kisi k b mn me khrb na ho...sbko smjhat firta tha...kabi tumhari tabyt ka hawala kabi tumhari preshani ka...pr is sab me...sabse jada saha to usne hai na...tumhare labz hum sb k lie to fr b thode sehem jate the pr uske lie to koi choot nahi thi...sbse jada chot use pohnchayi hai tumne Abhijeet...bus waqt do use...apne aap sb theek ho jaiga.**..

 **Abhijeet still not convinced: pr sir usne to muje maaf kr dia tha...usne kaha tha**

 **Salunkhe sir: haan us chot k lie jo tumne use uske shareer pr di...pr jo jakhm uske dil pe lage hain...unhone shyd ab tk tumhe maaf nahi kia hai**

Abhijeet was so much restless...it was already 11 o clock but their was no sign of Daya...that whole day Daya was out from the beaureu...in evening he called him but Daya didn't pick the call...he was feeling an urge to talk with Daya...

And at the same time he heard a click on the door...yes he is back...

Daya entered and place bike keys on the cabinet...

Slowly he realised that lounge lights are on...yes he is their...

Daya took a sigh and move inside...

Abhijeet move toward him with a glass of water and small smile...bhut der jar di yaar ane mein...

Daya: haaan wo thoda kaam...haan (putting his hand on his head)Mangu ko milne gya tha...

Abhijeet glance at him keenly...Daya gulped down on his stare...today also he can't resist those scanner eyes...

Daya drink the whole glass in one go and Abhijeet took the glass to place it in the kitchen...

Daya was confused with this calm behaviour of Abhijeet...he was expecting a big storm of questions from his buddy...

Abhijeet: Daya kuch khaoge...

Daya: haan...nahi I mean haan kha leta hoon...tumne bhi nahi khaya hoga...

Abhijeet look at him with love,no matter how angry his friend was with him...he was always their,caring for him...

Abhijeet: Theek hai tum change kr lo mai dinner lgata hoon...

Daya nodded in yes...

...

...

...

Daya was just moving the spoon in the plate...he has taken only few bites since when the dinner was served...

Abhijeet who was looking at him from the corner of eyes speak up hiding his smile: kya hua Daya khana accha nahi laga kya...

Daya look at him with fiery eyes which deepened the smile of Abhijeet who add some spice masala in already served khichri...lo ab kha k dekho thodi acchi lagegi tumhe...

Daya too smiled in shy but again made his face straight...his heart was melting each and every second after sharing this small light happy moment with his buddy after ages but something was their which was resisting him...

Both finished their dinner, wish good night to each other and went to their respective rooms to have sleep...

* * *

 **Hmmm so how was it...**

 **Btaiyega jroor...**

 **Next update on Tuesday and that's a pinky promise...**

 **Ab chali sone**

 **Good night all of you sweet dreamz...sayonaara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back as per my promise...**

 **Really overwhelmed with the lovely response...**

 **Thank u all of you...you all are just amazing...mmmuaaahh**

 **So now straight to the next chappy...**

 **And and and...I think Shikhu asked me about Ajnabee...yaar abi to kuch time lg nahi paa rha...I will try...but pkka nahi hai...:)**

 **And Abhi ya fan: dear I will give you my ID of insta in PM...Are you registered on this site...as I am unable to find you...plz tell me if u are...ok thanku...:)**

* * *

 **Chapter-2**

* * *

 **One thing which I forgot to mention in the previous chapter is that I am assuming that durIng AKAKR series Abhijeet moved to live in his own house and after knowing all he is back in Duos Home...**

Daya: Maine to socha tha ghr aate hi sawalon ki barish hogi...(sadly)pr nahi kisiko frk hi kya pdta hai...mere hone ya na hone se...oopr se wo bekar si khichri bnayi jaanboojh k...janta hai mai nakhre to krunga nahi abi...

He turned his face and with a small hunh he closed his eyes...

...

...

...

Daya chlo crime scene pr jana h...

Daya without looking at Abhijeet: haan to niklo tum...

Abhijeet in deep sigh: sir ne sath chlne ko kaha h...

This time Daya looked at him and moved outside without any further comment...

Abhijeet look at him going...he feel so much anger building inside it...he too moved outside behind him...

Daya was standing near qualis as keys were rested with Abhijeet...

Abhijeet hold Daya's hand and turned him toward himself asked in loud tone: problem kya hai Daya...haan...kab tak chalega ye sab...aaj bta do mujhe kyuki muje smjh aa nahi raha h tumhara ye attitude...

Daya was shocked at this sudden confrontation but managed well,he asked coldly: kya kia maine ab...jeise tum chahte the wese hi to hoon...

Abhijeet asking: Main chahta tha...maine kab aisa kuch kaha tumse...

Daya: kyu tumne hi kaha tha na Mai apne raste tum apne raste...(referred to the asylum scene of AKAKR)

Abhijeet quiet for a moment but then again initiated: haan kaha tha buht kuch kaha tha...maafi maangi h maine uske lie tumse Daya...(helpless tone) nahi tha mai apne aape mein kya krun btao...

Daya in calm tone: Abhijeet hume crime spot pr jana h der ho rhi hai...ye sab batein to hoti rahengi...chalo(he moved toward the driving seat while Abhijeet in anger hit his hand with the bonnet of the car and sit inside)...

...

...

...

12 bje rahe hain pr janab ki koi khabar hi nahi hai are kum se kum banda khud k lie to responsible ho nahi krni mujhse baat na kre...khud ka to dhyan rkhhe na...pata nahi kis time khana khata hai...khata b hai ya nahi...sota kb h uth ta kb h...itna dull dikhne laga hai...theek hai narazgi mujhse hai to khud ko kyu saza dene pr tula hai...

He removed his cell and again dial the same number which he was dialing from last 45 minutes but again no one pick up the call made him more angry...

Aane do aaj khabar leta hoon iski...bus bohot ho gaya ab...

...

...

...

Clock striked 2:10 AM and the door got open with a click...an entity entered inside with shambling steps...he moved near his bro who was sleeping awkwardly on the couch and was in deep slumber as was waiting from almost 4 hours and now his eyes betrayed him...

He removed his shoes first and tip toed inside his brothers room pulled a blanket and covered Abhijeet properly afte slowly putting his legs on the couch handle...

He weave his hairs with a wet smile and again tip toed in his brothers room and fall down immediately on the bed where tears were running out from his eyes and sleep was overcoming his mind and in another two minutes he went away in complete darkness...

...

...

...

Morning roses where the open windows,corners,spaces of the home and soon the whole house was brightened in the light of sun...

Two eye lids flutter,squeeze themselves and when the conscious brain started receiving the message from the nervous system those eyes were wide open...

Are mai so kaise gaya...(murmuring)Daya ka wait kr rha tha...look at himself: ye blanket...oh(taunt) lgta hai aa gye sahab...(deciding)abhi khabar leta hoon...

He put aside the blanket and move toward his next destination which was his pal's room...

Daya was sitting on his bed holding his head in his hands...

Abhijeet entered inside his room: kya hua Daya...

Daya look at him...his eyes were completely red...

Abhijeet's tension bar raised he quickly move near him and hold his shoulders...touched his forehead...

Bukhar to nahin hai...kya hua Daya tum...theek ho na...

Daya hiding his eyes: haan bus thoda sr dard hai...all of a sudden he felt a strange sensation in his throat...he quickly stood up but bump into Abhijeet due to a sudden spin of his head who hold him tight and they were face to face when Abhijeet moved a bit back leaving Daya placing hand on his nose for a second whereas Daya just without looking at him run toward the washroom,closed the door behind and puked so much out of his abdomen...

Abhijeet was completely freezed at his place...after two or three minutes of puking Daya wiped his face and came out with shambling steps...

Abhijeet was still standing their with broken face...

Daya look at him and says hardly opening his eyes: Abhijeet mai...

But Abhi just throw the bedside jug on the floor in anger and marched out of the room closing the door with a bang...

Daya really felt drained out so move near his bed and allow him to fall down on the bed...

Here Abhijeet really banging hard and trying to throw out all his anger on the utensils grumbling in anger...

Bus yahi din dekhna baaki reh gaya tha...yahi bacha tha wo bhi nahi choda(taunt) laadle chiranjeev ne...dimag khrab kr k rkh dia hai saale ne...jee karta hai lagau ek haath...naa kuch bolna hai na kuch btana hai...bus ye bekar ki harkatein krne ko reh gayin thin...pata nahi kaun sa dukhon ka pahad toota hai sahab par...theek hai jo bhi hai batao baat kro...koi na koi solution niklega pr nahi...ab iska sahara lenge hum to rahe nahi na kisi kabil...

Maine nahi lia kisi ka sahara...aur na hi chiye mujhe kisi ki hamdardi...khud ko tumne mujhse door kia hai maine nahi...

Abhijeet banging the serving spoon on the slab...haan kia tha to...latka do mujhe faasi par...kr lo dil ki hasrat poori...jo ho chuka use badal nahi skta ab mai...bus maafi maang skta hoon jo ki maang raha hoon...aur tum tum kabse ye impractical baatein krne lage...tum to humesha se bade suljhe hue rahe ho na apne faislon mein...baat krne...matter suljhane me yakeen rkhne wale...kya ab apne dost k sath do baat krna mushkil ho gaya hai tumhe...jo sharab ka sahara lena pd raha hai...kyun bhai(pushing him slightly) kr kya dia maine aisa bolo...jante ho na mera dimag...pagal karaar dia tha mujhe tumhare Headquarter ne...

Daya look at him in pain and anger which was showing his disagreement from that comment...whereas Abhijeet continued in the same rash tone: pr tum tumne or Acp sir ne himmat bna kr rkkhi meri bharosa kia mujh pe...to aaj wo bharosa kahan kho gaya hai Daya...

Daya: mera bharosa humesha tum pe tha Abhijeet...humesha maine tumhari khushi chahi...(turning around to hide his tears which were overcoming his emotions)pagalon ki tarah poochta raha Abhijeet kya baat hai kya baat hai btao mujhe...

Abhijeet bow his head down when few flashes roamed in front of his eyes...

 ** _Jhoot mut bolo Abhijeet...sar dard k lie koi pachaas dawaiyan nahi khata hai..._**

 ** _Abhijeeeet...tum theek ho na...tum laash k oopar girne wale the...kya ho kya gaya hai tumhe...Abhijeet aaj tumhe batana hi hoga...kya baat hai haan_**

 ** _Abhijeet mai tumhe yahan asylum me rehne nahi dunga...tum bilkul theek ho tum chalo mere sath_**

His heart enclosed in the guilt of insulting his buddy's lots of efforts again and again...

Here Daya turned to him...par tumne ek nahi suni meri...jaante ho kitna dukh hota tha mujhe...(holding Abhi from his shoulders whose teary eyes met with his golden hearted pal who was shedding out all the pain stored inside his heart)

Kitna dukh jab mera sabse pyara sabse accha dost mujhe dek k aise nikal jata tha jeise mujhe pehchanta hi nahi hai...Mai mai koi hoon hi nahi uske lie...mai(banging his hand hardly on the wall) mai kuch nahi hoon...mera koi rishta nahi...

Kyun Abhijeet kya kia tha maine...bolo...jawab do ab khamosh kyu ho...kya ghalti thi meri...(teary tone) kya ye ki maine mere dost ki tabyt kharab dekh kr use aram krne ki salaah di...mere bhai ko aram krne k lie sir se kaha use chutti de den...kya ye meri ghalti thi Abhijeet...kal agar mai ghayal ho jaun(Abhijeet nodded his head in no to stop him) to kya tum mujhe nahi kahoge ki Daya aram kr lo...ghar pr raho...

Shouting at the peak of his voice: to maine kaun sa gunah kia Abhi...bolo Boss jawab do...aaj saara matter clear hi kr dete hain...

Abhijeet seeing him getting so much anxious...his lips were trembling while eyes were completely red whereas tears were running from his eyes...

Abhijeet: Daya please pehle baith jao Daya...

Daya jerking him asked stubbornly: nahin mujhe btao agar tum meri jgh hote to kya meri fikar nahi krte...pata hai jo log humari dosti ki misale dete nahi thakte the wo mujhe jb dekhte to taras khate te mujh pe...kyu haan bolo kyun sirf tumarhi wajh se...wo Abhijeet jise mai ek baar bulau to kahin se bhi aa jata tha...mai uske peeche peeche bhag rha tha ki meri baat sun le ek baar mai...pr wo wo to...usne to mujhe paraya kr dia paraya haan...

Abhijeet nodded his head in no again...

Daya laughed in tears and said while getting back and far from Abhijeet: aur haan maine koi sharab nahi pee...(patting his chest) ye Daya abi itna kamzor nahi hai...apna bojh uthana tab bi janta tha jab anath ashram me tha or aaj bhi jaanta hu(straight)...aur tum jante ho mai kabi jhoot nahi bolta...with this he left the place and marched out from the room and at last from the house...

Abhijeet was really tensed about him,he followed him but the qualis flew into air before coming in his vision...

Abhijeet called Daya on his cell but the phone was powered off by Daya...

Buht gusse me nikla hai...(closing his worried eyes)...theek rahe wo bus...

Abhijeet called beaureu after getting ready and locking the house...Haan Freddy Daya hai kya wahan...

Freddy sir: Sir mai pohncha nhi abi beaureu wo actually abi to(hesitatingly) 8 hi bje hn...nikl rha ta sir mai...

Abhijeet realising: aah...haan Freddy...wo muje khayal hi nhi raha...chalo tum aao aram se...hmmm

Freddy sir: jee sir rkhta hoon...

Abhijeet too cut the line,hired ignited his bike and raced toward beaureu...

He really climb the stairs in speed and entered inside...

He become relaxed seeing Daya sitting on his desk in head down mode...

Abhijeet took a relax sigh after seeing the angry bird safe and sound in front of his eyes...

He slowly move forward toward his pal was about to shake him when found him sleeping deeply...

Abhijeet really shook his head in disappointment whereas murmuring under his teeth: kya kehne hain janab ke...jhagda kr ke...dunia bhar ki batein suna k ab yahan lambi taan k so rhe hain...

He smiled and decided something in his heart while bowing down to his pal and whispered: Sorry Daya...he caress his hairs lovingly and move toward his desk glancing once again to Daya before engaging into his work...

...

...

...

Its still 15 minutes remaining for the scheduled time of beaureu so Abhijeet decided to make coffee for everyone and also wake up his pal as he is done with the cross matching of his file and now free for that short span of time...

He moved out of the record room after wrapping all his stuff and putting all the files at their respective places...

He came out and first glance at his bro...he first stopped at his place looking keenly at him and then hurridely run near him...

Dayaaa...

Daya who was just lying on the edge of the table was about to fall from his chair due to deep slumber wake up immediately with this sudden jerk,found himself in the strong grip of two arms which were always his saviour,no matter whatever the situation may be...

He immediately sit properly with the help of Abhijeet now getting a scold: sona tha to ghr pr so jaate na...abi mai nahi aata to...pr nahi bus gussa naak pr jo rehta hai...

Daya look at him in anger...

Abhijeet: chalo jao ab muh dho lo...sab aane wale honge...

Daya nodded and stood up but stopped after walking for two three steps and turn around now seeing the back of his buddy who was moving toward the beaureu kitchen...

Daya stamping his feets: kyu sunun mai iski baat...hunh jab dekho order...itna kuch mai bol k aaya pr kisi ko koi frk pde to naa...

He went inside the washroom with same grumpy face...

He was setting his hairs seeing his reflection in the mirror...he noticed his side burns which were turning grey while his rest of the hairs were completely dark...

Unknowingly his lips flashed a smile reminding comments of his bro...

 **ye sahab k safed nahi sahab k chandi k baal hain...inhe rangna...na na na...raja sahab ki tauheen(insult) hogi...**

 **Abe to ye dye mai kyu lagaun...ye tere jo side burns bache hue hain...(teasing tone) inme laga lo...in bicharon ko bhi jawani k darshan krne do...**

He was feeling his mind refreshed with all these lovely memories...his heart was much calm now...like the beary hurt was ailing from all these days just to expel out all the hurt and pain in front of his buddy and now he had done this which completely wipe out all the complains and anger from his heart...he was feeling that his heart is back to its original shape...he was splashing so much water on his face giving sooth to him to every core of his nerves...

He came out with refreshed face and was feeling an urge to talk with his buddy: gusse me na jane kya kya keh dia...wo bhi to us waqt problem mein tha...uski yadasht humesha khel khelti hai uske sath(sadly) kum se kum mujhe to smjhna chiye tha...abi ja kr sorry kr leta hoon...boss maan hi jaega...

Here Abhijeet was distributing coffee to his colleagues as one by one now all were entering inside the beaureu feeling delighted getting the most tasty smoky coffee from their lovely senior...

Abhijeet handover to Daya too a cup of coffee which he accepted with a big smile giving jerk to Abhijeet who murmured in his specific tone: Aain...mausam achanak keise badl gaya...

Daya saw everyone now entering hence he checked his watch as he after waking up doesn't bother to look around...He smiled after getting that his buddy with his cell location traced him that he is in beaureu due to which he too come early today just to see him safe and sound...that feeling filled the golden heart man with happiness and love for his buddy...

Here Abhijeet after serving coffee to all took a deep breathe and after gathering courage he come near Daya who too was coming to him...he hold his hand whilw Daya look at him in confusion...

Abhijeet took him near the center table while till then all eyes changed their focus to their seniors...

Mai aap sab se kuch kehna chahta hoon...

Daya again look at him in confusion while all others pay full attention to Abhijeet as they were thinking that uts something really important seeing the seriousness in the wordings and gestures of Abhijeet...

Mai...maine kahin na kahin pichle dino buht kuch ghalat kia hai...bhut galat behave kia hai aap sab ke saath...jo ho chuka hai use mai abi change nhi kr skta pr mai bus aap sab se maafi...

Freddy intervened: Sir...please...hum sab...(all nodded) hum sab ko aapse koi shikayat nahi hai sir...aap hume waps mil gaye is se badi khushi or kya ho skti hai...

Daya look at Freddy and guilt appeared in his eyes...why he can't think like that...why was he blaming now his buddy? these thoughts pulled him to sadness which was visible from his shattered face...

Abhijeet again held Daya's hand and Daya look at him...he was getting an idea what Abhijeet is upto so he started pulling his hand with a whisper of BOSS...Nahi...

Abhijeet helding him firmly: aap sab se jyada maine jis insaan ko hurt kia hai even insult ki hai kayi baar (looking into eyes of Daya) wo bhi aap sab k samne uski feelings ki uske efforts ki...Daya hold his hand and again nodded in no...but Abhijeet continued: us sab k lie I am really sorry Daya...kya tu wo sb bhool ke fir se (forwarding his hand in order to shake) mujhse dosti kr skta hai...I promise dobara jo b hoga sbse pehle tujhe btaunga...

Daya looked at that hand which is always a saviour,a support,a treat of love for him...he smiled in tears and shake that hand in complete happiness while all look at them with big smiles...

...

...

...

A silhoutte of two persons was visible from very far...where one was sitting on a rock at their specific place while the second one was sitting on the sand taking support of that rock at the side of the right leg of the person sitting...

Daya grabbing the sand in a fist...pata to laga lia hoga tumne...

Abhijeet: haan phir bhi tumhare muh se sun na chahta hoon...

Daya look at him lifting his face as he was sitting on the sand: Mangu se milne gaya tha us bar mein parso...wo log sharab k nashe mein ek boodhe uncle or unki poti ko preshan kr rahe the...17-18 saal ki bacchi thi...apne Baba k sath aayi thi...wo bichare defend bhi nahi kr pa rahe the...meri unse hathapayi ho gayi thi...

Kal wapas Mangu ne bulaya tha...wahan juice mngaya tha maine uske or apne lie pata nahi keise or kab kya mila dia un logon ne...uske baad unhi k sath baith k maine bhi...

Mangu ko pata chala to wo mujhe lekr aaya ghr tak...(tease) tum to mujh pr hi chadai krne lage the...

Abhijeet taunt: kya bhrosa tumhara...ye to hua nahi aa kar baat kr lo...bus (sadly) mujhe nikal kr phek dia tha apne ird gird se...

Daya pressed his hand

Abhijeet looked at him with sad eyes and asked: tune mujhe maaf to kr dia na ab...

Daya signalled him to be quiet and says: tum theek kehte ho boss kabi kabi bus keh dene se dil k sare gile shikve khtm ho jate hain...

Mere bhi ho gaye Abhi...

Abhijeet smiled and Daya to merged his smile with him...

Both remain sitting their feeling the coolness of the water of the vast water body which was touching their feets promising each other not to part away whatever the situation may be...They will be together,always,forever...

* * *

 **To kesi Rahi...**

 **Hope you all liked it...**

 **Love you all...**

 **Jald hi milte hain fr...STR k update mein...**

 **Tab k lie Sayonaaraaaa :)**


End file.
